Operation Capiche
by xXxRubyGhirlxXx
Summary: A story involving Connie Rizzoli and 2 of my own characters Hunter & Riley.It's my first piece so be gentle.Mild smut and some bad language.Definately a BABE :P .Has humour and romance as well as angst.Written for the RWE MM Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Capiche Chapter 1 **

" **I don't own any of these characters except Riley and Hunter and a few who may appear further on in the story. Be gentle with me ladies as this is my first piece ever that I'm writing ."**

**

* * *

  
**

**They couldn't believe after all this time they'd found the one person who accepted them for who they were but also saw them as 2 different people at the same time. And in 1 easy step she had slipped through their grasp. All their lives Hunter and Riley O'Connell had been mistaken for each other. Eventually they even stopped being Hunter and Riley and people started to refer to them simply as the twins. Add into the fact now that they were both bad ass ex-special forces and had muscles up the Mississippi no one took the time to really see them as individuals. They were just another one of Ranger's Merry Men. But that all changed the day they walked into the bonds office and saw Connie Rizzoli.**

* * *

**April 12th ( A.K.A the day she ran)**

**They watched from the shadows as she left the doctor's office. Her steps were heavy as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. And in a way Hunter and Riley thought she did.**

**Riley blew out a breath his focus entirely on the woman who shouldn't be alone right now. " This day can't get any worse Hunter. She thinks we lied to her".Black Orbs glittered back at him through the NVG goggles they were using. " I know man but we couldn't just come out and tell her ..."Oh we like women especially one we can share. She'd have The Family on us quicker than you could say concrete boots" . Riley's eyes narrowed at the sarcasm in Hunters voice. If he wasn't his brother he'd have strangled him and buried him under their mothers crazy paving years ago .**

" **So what do we do Hunter she's gonna run". Hunter swung his eyes back to the woman who was now in a fight for not only her life but all 3 of their live together. Emotion crackled in his voice as he spoke "We do the only thing we can do we go after her and show her what she means to us illness or no illness".**

** 3 months Before**

**It was hot as hell in Trenton. So hot that even the bad guys went to court just so they could sit in an air conditioned cell. If they tried to run they'd probably just drop like flies. The bonds office door swung in letting more of the heat and thick cloying smog that Trenton was famous for and in walked Lester, Hal and Riley. As always her eyes were immediately drawn to Riley. How people could mix up Riley and Hunter was a mystery to her. Riley was so full of light and laughter whereas Hunter was more reserved but once that wall was down he was the life and soul of the party. She quickly checked her mouth for drool ,fluffed up her hair and made sure the girls looked perky.**

" **Hey guys there's no files for RangeMan but there is one of Stephs. It's Mooner again he got caught peeing in Officer Gaspick's pool ." said Connie. **

**Lester chuckled and turned towards Hal " Gotta love a guy who always tries to keep his cool .What do you think about that Hal ??. You still want to keep cool ". **

**At this point Connie got a glimpse of Hal's face. It was a riot of purple and green . **

" **Oh! What happened to your face Hal ? Did a skip hit you ?" **

**Hal's face flushed hard behind all the bruising making him looked suspiciously like a bruised aubergine. He stuttered trying to think up a good excuse but before he could reply Riley cut in.**

" **Well lil' miss cutie we could spin a great tale where Shrekasaurus here is a hero saving the Damsel in distress but what really happened was hurricane Stephanie."**

**Connie looked puzzled for a moment before saying " Steph... but she's on maternity leave. I'm surprised if she even knows that she was wearing odd shoes last week when Lula and I were at her baby shower never mind beating up Hal over here"**

**Riley and Lester smirked at Hal before turning back to Connie .**

" **Well genius here decided to try and cool down and opened the freezer. While he was there Satan ...I mean Steph came in to talk to get some ice cream. You know how bad she's been craving that Mint Ice Cream and BBQ sauce. So as she takes it out brains of Britain here tells her she has two odd shoes on...." by this point Riley is gasping for air as he laughs so Lester steps in.**

" **Connie it was like a pay per view UFC match she screams at him I'm Pregnant, I'm hot and I'm cut off from sex now do you really want to piss me off . Now would probably been a good point for him to shut up but he just says to her that he thought he would help her as her belly is so big that she cant bend down to see if she is wearing the right ones." . Connie looked towards Hal seeking confirmation but is again drawn to Riley. Choking from suppressed laughter with his forehead resting on her coffee table Riley can barely breathe, Hal is looking like he could rip off someone's head and well Lester was just plain old Lester.**

**She knew she shouldn't ask but she turned to Hal " So what did she do"**

**Hal growled then all but shouted " She hit me with the fridge door ,kneed me in the jewels and then left me lying in the kitchen. But to add insult to injury Lula comes barrelling in and she SAT on me. SAT ON ME !!!!! that woman is not normal. She claims that it was an accident and she tripped over the spilled ice cream but I heard her telling Tank later it was punishment for upsetting her white girl. He even complimented her on improving her right hook!"**

**She couldn't contain her laughter any more **

" **Oh sweety a pregnant woman is one of the most dangerous predators known to man and well... add in this heat and that faulty Y chromosome of yours well you were asking for it."**

** She watched as he spun on his heel ,walking out he door and slamming the door behind him so hard the glass rattled. Lester smug as anything followed behind him teasing. She heard a noise behind her and gasped when she felt calloused fingers wander up her neck to that spot just behind her ear that drove her crazy.** **Warm breath blew across her ear before Riley spoke softly into her ear **

**" Don't' mind him gorgeous he just really needs a girlfriend that isn't Rosy Palm and her 5 sisters. I want you to think about something. Hunter and I have been thinking and we were wondering if you would like to come to dinner at our house tomorrow night. We've just finished building it and we could really use a woman's input." **

**Connie turned so quickly she tripped over he own to feet sending her crashing into Riley and onto the floor. Lester chose that time to poke his head back in.**

** " I was going to say hurry up because we've got a meeting in 25 but ..Well doll looks like your having fun and do you mind if I get my camera? " **

**The look that came from Riley would have scared her Jersey hair up another 3 inches if she hadn't realised how warm and safe she felt wrapped in his arms.**

** "Piss off Santos just because Ranger put a bar on your cable because you had more Pay Per View Porn than normal channels."**

** Lester chuckled closing the door behind him ."Now wasn't that fun Connie and normally I would say you've got to buy me dinner before I let someone this close but since I offered tomorrow night for dinner well you'll just have to pay up and come to my house now". Connie poked his ribs as she glared at him.**

** " I'll think about it Riley but what could I possibly do most people don't willingly allow a Jersey girl to help decorate their home." **

**Riley's answer was to simply kiss her on the forehead and pick them both up. Neither of them saw Lester snapping a picture of the two of them with his cell phone through the bonds by the wicked look on his face Lester was about to cause some mischief.  
**

" **I'll see you tomorrow baby girl. Hunter will pick you up about 6." **

**Heading out the door he chanced one look back at her before walking laughed softly under his breath when he saw her eyes snap away from his butt when he turned and a rosy flush started to creep up her neck . Opening his cell phone he speed dialled rang once before Hunter picked up. **

"**She took the challenge so we're still on for Operation Capiche your picking her up at 6 tomorrow." **

**He hung up before a reply was given and turned towards the car his step lighter than it had been in years. Maybe this time he could be allowed to hope for a family and a normal life for his brother and him.**

**Word count 1506 excluding the disclaimer :P**

**I apologise for my lack of Beta so any mistakes are all my own fault.**


	2. PreEmptive Strike

**Chapter 2 – Pre-Emptive Strike**

" **I don't own any of these characters except Riley and Hunter and a few who may appear further on in the story. Be gentle with me ladies as this is my first piece ever that I'm writing ."**

**This is the start of a story for the Merry Man challenge on RangeWoman Enterprises.**

**Warnings: Rated M ****(Some Smut, m/f/m vague scenes, Not cupcake friendly but Babe instead.)**

**Connie watched the door swing closed. Well she really just watched Riley's well defined butt swagger out to the car thinking how unfair the good looks gods were. **

** " God no man should look that good in a pair of jeans. I bet he even has the legs for a dress"**

**Swinging her feet up onto her desk she fanned herself with a open bond folder and thought about what their real motives were. No-one ever went out of their way to treat her special. **

" **Well no one but The Family but their supposed too their my uncles" she mused to herself. Hunter and Riley were gorgeous whereas she well … "too much boob,scary family. No guy wants a woman who steals his razor in the morning for her upper lip instead of her legs" **

**She looked around for her cell to tell them she couldn't make it but before she could it rang. Realizing she had left it in the back room she ran to get it before it stopped ringing. Answering it she was surprised to find out who it was.**

" **Well hello sweetheart are you all out of breath just for me. Because if you need mouth to mouth I'll be right there"**

"**Hunter ..I was just about to call you" Silence met her on the other end. " ****A Ghrá mo Chroí****I had a feeling you would try and worry yourself out of this dinner. You have to realise Hunter and I have been waiting on you for along time and we're not going to give you up. Sweetheart you are perfect in each and every way and nothing you could say or do would ever change that for us." … " But Riley.." but before she could finish the door slammed open and in stormed Lula and Anna with what looked to be chicken feather. "Oh My god" yelled Connie the phone in her hand completely forgotten. Anna threw herself onto the couch while Lula stormed into the bathroom ranting about horny chickens and how she was gonna cut off his Giblets.**

"**Honey what happened your covered in what looks like puke and chicken feathers"**

**Anna took a deep breath as if steadying herself for battle ( and maybe it was considering she looked like that) " Well we went after Louise "Chicky" Wolensky today but it seems someone tipped her off. She was waiting for us with grease and oil. Before we could even cuff her she yells to the guy next door and he hoses us with this crap and sets her dogs after us. Soo as were running lula slips and falls in a certain set of dogs poop but instead of getting up and running again she gets up turns to me and up chucks all over me" Connie could no longer contain her laughter " Oh honey I'm sorry I thought vinnie told you her next door neighbour is her brother. They bail each other out for anything" From the bathroom they hear lula shouting how she was gonna take up taxidermy and kill that little weasel.**

**Anna suddenly looks up and says " Connie your boobs are talking to me"**

**Connie quickly grabbed the phone from were shed dropped it and legged it into he back room.**

"**CONNIE!!!" "Hunter I'm here I'm sorry Anna came in and there's chicken feathers everywhere.." Hunter cut her off " oh thank god I thought something had happened to you I just heard you yell Oh my god. As for tomorrow princess I will pick you up and you will come to dinner with Hunter and I. We need you and we really want you to just give us a chance. Can you ever give us that???**

**Knowing it was like fighting against the wind she agreed." I'll try Riley but this is completely foreign to me. I 'm worried I'll do something wrong and you'll hate me"**

"**We could never hate you. Hell Hunter and I are worried that you will see what we used to do as Seals and won't want us around you. We'll just put this wee pre-emptive strike of yours down to nerves and I'll see you tomorrow night ." A noise from the background told Connie it was getting pretty heated between Anna and Lula " I have to go calm Anna down she's going to kill Lula. Bye" Before she could hang up she heard softly " please god let her turn up".**

**A resolution settled over her. Maybe it was time to stop allowing what her Family thought dictate her life. God knows she kept out of their business as much as she could.**


End file.
